


Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on joining the Charming clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina, Henry, Emma, Snow, Charming  
> Date Written: 22 May 2014  
> Word Count: 273  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on joining the Charming clan.  
> Spoilers: Post-03x12 "New York City Serenade", but just consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This family is really dysfunctional, but so delicious to explore, particularly in relation to adding in Regina. I've a feeling this poem is only the beginning of me exploring the intricacies of the blended Mills-Swan-Charming family.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

They expect me to  
Be in complete compliance  
With their many rules.  
As if rules could control me.  
I'm no rabid stray to tame.

I shouldn't need this.  
I shouldn't crave this discourse  
Or companionship.  
Not with them. Never with them.  
I only need my Henry.

Henry's wish is for  
One big happy family.  
Both of his mothers  
As well as his grandparents,  
Only without the fighting.

I know he hated  
Being the mayor's sole child.  
I did what I could  
To make him feel affection  
And true belonging with me.

Charming is easy:  
He wants whatever Snow wants,  
As he always has.  
Whenever Snow White's happy,  
Charming is the most at ease.

He'd prefer to have  
Emma and Henry at home,  
But he understands  
Emma's need for solitude  
And distance from her mother.

Mostly Emma wants  
To make sure that Henry's safe  
And that he's happy.  
If she has an escape plan,  
I know she feels more secure.

Their year in New York  
Definitely brought out her  
Maternal instincts.  
Did my memories help to  
Assuage her guilty feelings?

Snow will be tricky.  
She has the most to gain here,  
Other than Henry.  
She can tame the Evil Queen  
And get her stepmother back,

All in one fell swoop.  
She can feel superior  
To me for winning.  
But will she truly have won  
If I agree willingly?

And can I agree  
Willingly to this joining?  
Can I be myself  
With this goody two shoes crew  
Or will I mutely suffer?

Henry can sense lies  
Like his other mother now,  
Especially mine.  
I must be honest with him,  
No matter the cost to me.


End file.
